


PRECIOUS ONE

by CrimsonEmbrace



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: A  rather strange relationship





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote Sept 2016

**PRECIOUS ONE**

 

Jiraiya pressed into his sexy lover, it was a tease just knowing Ibiki cupped Iruka from the front.  Every thrust of Jiraiya's hips pressed and rubbed the sensual man's cock against Ibiki.  His increasingly urgent strokes into the exquisite hold rapidly teased both Jiraiya and his lover to orgasm.

 

Jiraiya groaned as he withdrew and when Iruka turned kissing him he felt the slight jump of his body and Iruka gave a soft gasp.  Jiraiya knew why,  he felt the eager thrust of Ibiki's cock into his lover's body.  The demanding hungry thrusts teased him, his lover's body being rocked by the force against him, teasing him hard.  When Ibiki gave a last deep thrust coming in the smaller man he remained panting a few moments, then withdrew. 

 

Iruka gave a hesitant mew as Jiraiya cupped his hips turning him away and his eyes widened slightly as he felt his beloved's cock sinking into him again.  It only took a few seconds to give in to the ecstasy of feeling his lover moving inside him...until they both were fevered with lust, Jiraiya thrust deep as he reached his climax and the continued rock of his semi erect length hit that perfect place he cried out in completion.   Jiraiya kissed the back of his neck passionately as he withdrew. 

 

Iruka was a bit uneasy at the feel of Ibiki's erection the thrusts of his lover had caused him to rub against the powerful man and he was definitely excited again... Jiraiya turned him cupping his face and kissing him passionately, Iruka whined unable to draw back as Ibiki's engorged length pressed into his rapidly swelling body, he trembled slightly but he wasn't even sure Jiraiya could tell, the firm deep thrusts of Ibiki's cock now drove his breath out in little puffs and his lover had not released him from his passionate kiss.  When Ibiki's cock bucked deep again, filling him with his release, he immediately  withdrew and Jiraiya released him from his kiss immediately turning him and jarring a pained gasp from him as his huge cock forced into his swollen passage. 

 

Ibiki's arms now wrapped around him, holding him firmly and Iruka gave in to soft sobs.  The painful spear of his lover's cock as he reached his climax made Iruka pray it was done, but Jiraiya withdrew and turned him wrapping his arms around him tight as if cradling him to his body and placed kisses over his shoulders as Ibiki's hands grasped his hips and the fiery pain of his cock stabbing into his swollen ass jarred a loud cry from Iruka, his soft sobs growing louder and Ibiki's every thrust brought such pain that it drove his breath out every time he drew one.  His body hurt worse than anything he could have ever imagined!  The hard pound of Ibiki's hips as he fucked the tight grasp now brought groans and the rough buck as he tried to cum was repeated faster and harder twice more before the jump of the massive length signaled the end, Jiraiya continued kissing his face as the huge man withdrew and released his hips. 

 

Iruka didn't look, but he was sure Ibiki had left.  Jiraiya continued kissing his face until his sobs lightened, but now his whole body shook in pain.  Jiraiya's finger's slipped down to trace his entrance the acid burn of cum on the abused flesh drew a cry, he could feel his lover slowly harden and quietly wept, how long would this continue, Jiraiya turned him away... Ibiki was gone but a second later it ceased to matter, all his earlier cries were not as great a cry as the feel of his lover's engorged flesh firmly forcing into his swollen body brought.  Jiraiya's fevered moans and the agony of his thrust continued until Iruka couldn't draw breaths between cries the final powerful spear deep into his body brought a howl of pain, then a long wail of agony as his beloved withdrew. 

 

Jiraiya turned him and lovingly wrapped his arms around him nuzzling and kissing his throat as his finger brushed over the extremely swollen entrance to his body.  Jiraiya nibbled his ear and he hear his lover's soft satisfied murmur, "Swollen tight... filled with cum... sexy."

 

\------

 

Iruka was nervous... Asuma would not... he was just visiting it wasn't like Ibiki.  Iruka groaned as Jiraiya teased him, very soon he was trembling in need as his beloved cupped his face kissing him Iruka jumped then whined into their kiss... Asuma was pressing into him!  This couldn't be happening!  Jiraiya's hands spread his cheeks wide Asuma moaned loudly as he continued sinking deep until his balls were pressed to Iruka's ass.  The draw back and firm buck in hurt more because he was tensed than because Asuma was rough, the steady deep thrusts sank so deep, that he felt the firm press of Asuma's balls against his ass with every thrust and soon the man was feverishly hammering into him bucking as he came then rocking and giving a softer buck. 

 

When he withdrew Jiraiya turned Iruka to face Asuma and his beloved pressed into him, his cock piercing deeper than Asuma's.  The familiar feel of his lover brought stronger anxiety than arousal, the memory of his agony as Jiraiya fucked him last time kept his body tensed and he kept his face averted unwilling to look at Asuma.

 

Jiraiya fucked him kissing his throat passionately, his hands cupping his hips firmly and as he came Iruka knew it was far from over.  Just as before his lover would fuck him then 'share him' before fucking him again until he was trembling in agony, his cheeks damp with tears.  He'd never imagined sex could be so painful... by the time Asuma left and Jiraiya thrust into him again he could feel every spear forcing his swollen passage to allow the ridged length to sink deep in the tight hold, reluctantly giving to the insisted pound.  He'd cried out until he was left too winded to do more than tremble, tears trailing down his cheeks. 

 

Jiraiya's final buck speared deep and he could feel every jump of his cock in his sore body as he came, the pain of him withdrawing left him weakly laying against his lover weeping.  Jiraiya nuzzled him, "Mmm, your ass is so full, my Precious One... your tight body so perfect... you are everything I could ask for, I have many town and cities to visit, but I'll stay until you tire of me."  As he spoke his finger stroked over Iruka's swollen passage.

 

_'Tire of him..._ ' there was no doubt he meant he would stay as long as he was not denied the things he desired... Iruka loved him so much he'd do anything to keep him there.  That resolve was tested just over a month later...

 

\---

 

Iruka paled as he opened the door and saw Ibiki, Jiraiya had come up behind him and tenderly cradled Iruka to him, "It is good to see you, Ibiki.  Please come in."

 

Iruka closed the door after Ibiki walked through and he felt the teasing nibbles of his beloved's lips on his throat, the light feathers of his skilled finger over his rapidly swelling cock, even knowing what would happen he couldn't resist the exquisite caresses and quickly was reduced to mewing and pressing forward eagerly into the pleasure.  Even the feel of his lover's hands baring his body did not distract him from his growing need.

 

The teasing hands kneaded his ass cheeks, parted them and brushed his finger over his rim lightly teasing wanton bucks from him.  Then they moved up to cup his face and kiss him passionately.  Iruka flinched and whined, but was unable to pull back from the kiss as he felt Ibiki's body cup his from behind his engorged length firmly pressing against his entrance.  Iruka whimpered and tried to squirm away but was solidly pinned between the two powerful men and the stab of pain as Ibiki's cock pierced his body only brought more tears, the burn of it sinking in to the base was terrible but it was the feeling of complete helplessness that truly hurt.

 

Again the two men took turns fucking him and by the end it didn't matter who was fucking him anymore the pain was so terrible it was the only thing he was able to focus on.

 

\---

 

Weeks had passed, and Iruka was so happy, Jiraiya brought such joy to his life and he couldn't wait to go home at the end of the day.

 

Jiraiya greeted him at the door as he returned from work, just as he always did, with affectionate kisses and teasing nibbles.  Caresses that always made him desperate to feel his lover inside, his experienced thrusts bringing waves of ecstasy and leaving him sated and blissful in his arms. 

 

Today was no different and when Jiraiya scooped him up in his arms and lowered him down slowly on his slick cock Iruka moaned deeply, wrapping his legs around his beloved's waist and pressing into the temptation, the steady rock of his lover's cock within him brought loud cries and moans of pleasure.  Iruka placed light kisses over Jiraiya's chest and throat as they fucked... the first indication that it was not just his lover in the room  was the sound of the door closing.

 

Ibiki walked in, he no longer waited or pretended there was any choice about his involvement.  He stripped, took the lube his partner had left for him and coated his cock heavily.  Then joined Jiraiya by cupping Iruka from behind.  His cock poised at the tight hold for a moment before firmly pressing.

 

Iruka felt Ibiki's enormous cock pressing at his filled entrance and wailed, "No!" 

 

Both men paused, Jiraiya cupping his face tenderly, his eyes worried, "You do not want me anymore?  Do you want me to leave?"

 

Ibiki waited, he'd seen this many times and he already knew what the smaller man would reply.

Iruka broke into sobs hugged Jiraiya and hid his face, softly he replied, "Please stay."

 

Jiraiya knew Iruka would accept it, he wasn't the first one they'd had as a lover... their last Genma still gave him longing and uneasy looks.  No, Iruka was not the first, nor would he be the last.  Jiraiya had gotten very good at handling and reading people over the years, this one wasn't near the end yet, Iruka would continue to give them pleasure for several more months at the least.  No one stayed more than a few years but then it really didn't matter.  Jiraiya smiled tenderly and placed kissed over his face, "You are so precious to me."

 

Ibiki continued pressing at the tight hold, he was not interested in what lines Jiraiya fed Iruka.  Jiraiya always supplied their lover and if he found them acceptable he'd join him fucking them.

 

Iruka cried out clinging to Jiraiya at the vicious spur of pain as the head of Ibiki's cock was allowed into his body... and it did not get any better as the huge organ slowly slid in stretching every fraction of an inch of his passage wide. 

 

Jiraiya continued kissing and nuzzling him, his cock swelling more at the amazing pleasure of Ibiki's cock stroking his as it sank into the tight grasp of Iruka's ass.   Jiraiya moaned deeply, as his lover's wonderful erection came to rest deep inside beside his own, the feel of his partner's swollen length tightly pressed to his was so exquisite! 

 

Slowly Ibiki rocked, they would need to start slow, Iruka's body was very tight, Jiraiya alone filled the man full, but it could be done and they would not damage him.  Ibiki kept the lube close, stroking a damp finger around his widely stretched entrance occasionally.

 

Iruka didn't want to draw deep breaths his body felt like it would be torn open! The slow steadily rock of Ibiki's cock against the walls of his passage  was terrible... and he was sure soon it would get so much worse!   He couldn't do this!  He couldn't!  But what choice did he have?  He couldn't lose Jiraiya... the tender affectionate looks and gentle caresses, the passionate kisses and love in his eyes... he couldn't lose him!  He had to bear the pain...

 

Ibiki drew back half way rubbed more lube on his cock and pressed in feeling the hard jump of the smaller man's muscles, the grasp was becoming slick and soon he could fuck him.  Ibiki nearly groaned he loved feeling Jiraiya's cock against his, Iruka had been a good choice, slight enough to be easily positioned and so incredibly tight... perfect.

 

Jiraiya could see the ecstasy on his partner's face, it brought nearly as great of pleasure as his cock buried in Iruka's hot body.  "Mnn... my Precious One you bring me so much pleasure."  Jiraiya crooned and kissed Iruka's temple. 

 

Then Jiraiya looked up from Iruka's bowed head and met Ibiki's eyes, "Everything about you is so amazing... feeling your body against mine is bliss."  Iruka had no idea he was talking to Ibiki, but Ibiki knew. 

 

Ibiki gave Jiraiya a tender look, the beginning of their relationship had been difficult, they'd desired each other greatly.  Jiraiya preferred to top and he could not bottom, even if he wished to and he did not wish to, when Jiraiya had found the solution they grew closer, Ibiki cared deeply for his partner.

 

Ibiki's massive length now steadily moved the short rocks turning to short thrusts then to deeper longer strokes that brought loud cries of pain from Iruka, it did not bother him that he was crying out and he continued dampening the taut flesh of his rim and then his cock.  Now able to move smoothly he began steadily fucking the perfect grasp.

 

Iruka screamed and writhed, Ibiki leaned in pressing him firmer between them as he continued, soon the man would exhaust himself and become quiet... Ibiki groaned as Iruka's muscles tried to contract and his strokes grew faster. 

 

Jiraiya was panting, the ecstasy of every stroke of Ibiki's cock was nearly overwhelming and the spasm of Iruka's muscles felt so incredible that he gave rapturous cries with every strong spasm!  He was sure they would not damage Iruka now and he joined his lover, rocking into the pleasure.

 

Iruka screamed and struggled, desperate to escape the pain but his efforts didn't make any difference and soon both men were pumping into him bringing agony so great that he couldn't stop screaming.

 

Jiraiya groaned, the feel of his partner's cock and the sounds of his moans teased him until they were both urgently fucking the slick passage, it got even better as Ibiki bucked deep and came.  Jiraiya slowed his strokes rocking and teasing his partner's cock until he hardened and they resumed fucking the sweet ecstasy with increasing urgency.  As Jiraiya gave in to his orgasm bucking deep he heard Iruka's shriek, but as he resumed fucking him with his lover, the beautiful man was now too breathless to cry out, every swift plunge of he and Ibiki's cock jarring his breath out right after he drew them...

 

The pleasure steadily grew as they climaxed several more times, teasing each other hard, then came that glorious moment when Iruka's passage was very swollen, slick with cum and the slight man's muscles grew too fatigued to fight anymore.  Ibiki cried out in rapture grasping Iruka's ass cheeks and spreading them wide as they feverishly fucked him, grasping him tight between them and burying themselves deep as they came until they were too sated to continue.  Even after Ibiki could not continue he held Iruka's cheeks spread wide for his partner and felt the force of his lover's final deep pounds.

 

The affectionate looks Jiraiya gave him made him feel so adored, Ibiki gave in to his urge and gave his partner's face a soft caress as he withdrew.  It was very unlikely, although possible, that Iruka would notice the way he touched Jiraiya... but with as great of pain as the slender man was in, the chance of it was a risk he was willing to take... still it was best he not give his partner loving touches around Iruka, it would cause Iruka to doubt Jiraiya's 'love'.

 

Ibiki paused and studied the two men, it had occurred to him on many occasions that Jiraiya may be playing him just as he did all his lovers, he knew about Jiraiya sharing Iruka with Asuma... but in the end concluded it did not really matter if Jiraiya had genuine affection for him, this was enough.

 

As Ibiki dressed and left, he wished he could have kissed Jiraiya...

 

Jiraiya cradled his exhausted lover to him and walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and walked in gently caressing his back and murmuring meaningless endearments to him.  Although in extreme pain he knew they had not damaged him.  His hand slipped down to his lover's damp swollen entrance feeling the way his body seeped cum even while swollen nearly closed... Jiraiya smiled it was a delightful tease he had not expected... hopefully Iruka would stay  a few months, he wanted to enjoy everything about the enthralling man and feel his body in every way.  "You are so sexy, my beautiful Precious One."

================

END


End file.
